


Warm up

by Casual_Seeker



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: 3 is bottom, F/F, Sugestive, and also a closet useless lesbian, ya know they fuck after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_Seeker/pseuds/Casual_Seeker
Summary: This is basically a warm up for another story I'm trying to write, but also the name have double meaning.





	Warm up

It was a cold night, they weren’t kidding about how this winter would be one of the colder ones. Outside the snow was falling slowly, each snowflake making a dance until touching the ground. It was a perfect night to stay at home inside your bed.

But it could -also- be a perfect opportunity to stay in bed and do other stuff, or that was eight thought.

“8… why are you undressing me…”

“Because I want to”

“It’s cold… could you stop?” Said agent 3, moving her head to the side, avoiding direct eye contact.

“No”

“W-why are you doing this then?” Ah… the nervousness…this was precious....

“If I don’t do this, you aren’t going to do anything…” Then she comes closer to the inkling’s ear, talking with a low, husky voice, “I know you are going to be frustrated next morning, I can be innocent but not dumb… you really want this…” and with that, she ended her sentence with a nibble.

Agent 3’s face changed to a deep shade of green, then she quickly stared at 8’s eyes. She couldn’t talk, the words got stuck in her throat. The only thing she could do was gulp loudly.

Checkmate, sweetheart. “You can be so stubborn sometimes… But that is what I love about you” So, she places a hand on the other girl’s cheek, smiling for victory, “Tell me… do you still want me to stop?”

“…. No…”

“Good girl, now I recommend you to be quiet, or you are going to wake up 4”

It was a cold night indeed, but who would say a pair of young cephalopods found another way to stay warm?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this short self-indulgent in story.


End file.
